Pick-up machines for picking up sugar beets are known in the state of the art. EP 2 172 093 discloses a pick-up arrangement having a pick-up device with pick-up rollers. This state of the art comprises also pick-up arrangements having a guiding device adapted to guide sugar beets located outside the pick-up within the pick-up opening. The known guiding devices are generally a guiding plate extending laterally outside the pick-up device frame. The known device allows picking up sugar beets that are arranged on a heap having a width of utmost 10 meters. In case the heap is larger than 10 meters, it is necessary to load the sugar beets onto trucks using wheel loader.